


Smoke Everywhere

by Sarcastic_bubble



Series: Obi-wan x Jedi!Reader [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Obi-wan tries to cook for the love of his life.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Obi-wan x Jedi!Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Smoke Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I know the Star Wars legends novels aren’t canon but according to the Kenobi novel Obi-wan can’t cook and I've decided it canon to me.
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr: sarcastic-bubble

You smelt smoke which was incredibly odd because Jedi weren’t in the habit of starting random fires around the temple. The smell grew stronger the closer you got to your destination. It became quite clear that it was originating from one Obi-wan Kenobi’s quarters. Even through the thick metal door you could smell burning food. What could he possibly be doing in there? You enter the code to the door, and it opened with a quiet hiss. The room was full of a thick haze despite the open windows.

“Oh, Love! I wasn’t expecting you for a few more hours,” you heard Obi-wan call from the kitchen.

You carefully walked around the room and looked around. At least it didn’t look like anything else was on fire. “I got back early. Things went smoother than expected.” You pooped you head into the kitchen surveying the scene. It was honestly quite ridiculous. There were various foods scattered around the counter and dishes piled up in the sink. Obi-wan was trying to wave the smoke from a charcoal filled pan. “Are you alright?”

His hand raked through his hair; he was beyond flustered. Here you were looking beautiful as always and he was covered in baking ingredients and he was certain his beard was singed. He placed the blackened pan into the already overfilled sink,” Yes, I’m alright. I was just trying to cook.”

A quiet and happy laugh escaped your lips, “you do know you’re not supposed to set the food on fire right.”

“I’m well aware,” he responded curtly. You grinned as you approached him. Your arms snaked around his neck as you stared at him lovingly. “I wouldn’t stand to close Love. I imagine I smell terrible.”

He did indeed smell terrible. His robes had absorbed the scent of the smoke and burning food, but you didn’t care. You were more curious about why the Jedi master was trying so hard to cook when he could have just waited for you. “What were you trying to make?”

Obi sighed and his hands came to rest on your hips. “Ash apparently… I don’t know what the dish is called. It’s a traditional dish on Naboo. Anakin has been talking about it for quite some time now and I thought you might enjoy it.”

You leaned onto your toes and placed a chaste kiss on Obi-wan lips. What had you done to deserve this man? You hummed softly for a moment as you thought. “Do you still have the recipe? Maybe we could make it together?” you asked your hand tenderly brushing some of the flour off his face.

“I’d like that” His response was punctuated by a peck at the corner of your mouth, “just let me get cleaned up a bit first.”

Later that evening you and Obi-wan sat cuddle together on the couch a large pan of food and discarded plated sitting on the small table in front of you. You giggled as a gentle kiss was placed on the tip of your nose. “You had something on your face,” said the handsome man sitting beside you. You felt your heart flutter as his hand caressed your cheek. This relationship between the two of you was far from new but it was the quiet moments like these you found yourself feeling like a love stuck padawan again.

Your arms rested around his neck and your hands gently toyed with his robes. “You don’t need an excuse to kiss me, Obi.” A surprised squeak escaped your lips and he pulled into his lap and flush against his chest. 

You could feel his warm breath against your neck and his bread tickling your cheek. His lips moved against your ear as he spoke, “Now that is very dangerous knowledge dear.”


End file.
